Cursed Love Cave
by theluckyquil
Summary: A dull trip to Manhattan soon turns into a fight for survival. The gang discovers a hidden cave thats never-ending. Trapped, will they escape alive and save their world, or will it all crash down? Will sparks fly in the gang on the way? T&G C&T :
1. The Ancient Library

"Uhg New York is so boring! Why couldn't we go to California instead?" Chad asked, sitting on a bench, fiddling with his fingers. "Because, we have never been to New York, and I have a feeling something exciting here will happen during our vacation!" Gabriella said, snapping another photo of the Statue of Liberty. "Oh yeah, lets just all rely on your instincts!" Chad mocked her, rolling his eyes. Taylor slapped his head. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his head. "Oh c'mon Chad, it isn't that bad here!" Troy argued. "You're just saying that because Gabs said that!" Chad retorted. Try and Gabi blushed, looking away from the group. "Chad just shut your mouth!" Taylor hissed at him, angrily. Chad kept his mouth shut as they kept on walking through Town Square.

"Hey guys can we stop by that hot dog stand? Pleeeease?" Chad begged, clasping his hands together as he begged for food. The gang rolled their eyes and laughed as they walked over to the hot dog stand. As Chad bought a foot long hot dog, smothered in Mustard, ketchup, and relish he smuggled a magazine into his pocket. "Chad, put that back!" Gabriella whispered in his ear. "No way there's porno in here! And you know how I need my porno!" Chad said, as he paid the clerk for his hotdog. "You idiot," Taylor yelled at him. "Jeeze I was just kidding about the porno!" He defended himself. "Whatever." Taylor said. As they gazed around the large buildings Chad started to laugh, causing chunks of meat to fly out of his mouth. "Haha hey guys check this out! Somewhere in this city lies an underground cursed cave! It looks like it holds ghosts that guard gold!! Ooh scary! Don Don Don!" Chad exclaimed, laughing. "Oh I wanna see it!" Gabriella said, snatching the magazine out of his hand. "You don't actually believe that crap do you?" Chad asked. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Gabriella said, slyly.

Chad's eyes widened in horror. "Ooooh No, I'm not going to look for some stupid, made-up, bull crap cursed cave!" Chad said, folding his arms across his chest. "It looks like we found our adventure." Sharpay squealed. "Greeeeat," Ryan muttered. "Well, you can't look for the cave if you don't know where it is!" Chad informed her. "We can try looking for information in that old library down the street." Taylor said, pointing her index finger down the street. "YEAH! Come on guys!" Gabriella exclaimed. Without thinking, she grasped Troy's hand and sprinted down the street with the gang behind them. Suddenly, when they stopped at the front door of the library, Gabriella released her grip on Troy's hand and blushed. "Uhm…sorry," She said, staring at her feet. "That's ok." Troy mumbled. "Oooooh I see sparks between the two." Ryan whispered into Sharpay's ear. Sharpay glared at him, before elbowing him in the stomach, causing him to moan out in pain.

As they walked through the library, the boys immediately plugged their noses, grimacing at the smell. "Oh god, what died in here?!?" Chad asked. "The library," Ryan answered. Sharpay slapped him. "Hey! I am just speaking the truth! And that hurt!" Ryan said, rubbing his shoulder. When they walked in, they saw papers scattered on the floor and the ground damp. "This place must be a billion years old." Taylor whispered. "No really? What was your first clue? The papers labeled 1778? Or the walls that are oozing out green mold?" Chad asked. "Guys just Shutup!" Troy said. "Ok…you guys go check out that section over on the left while we girls investigate this section." Taylor said. "Fine," Chad said. The 3 boys walked to their assigned book shelves while the girls looked around the other shelves.

Suddenly, as Gabriella was scanning the book spines, a man popped up out of nowhere. "Can I help you?" He asked, in a British tone. All the girls screamed in fright. "Uh…uh yeah Uhm…we were wondering if-if you had some information on Uhm…this article." Gabriella stuttered, holding the magazine up to him. The librarian eyed the article and gasped. "What?" Sharpay asked. "You aren't actually looking for…The Cursed Love Cave…are you?" He said, in a hushed tone. WH…why? What's wrong?" Taylor asked, nervously. "Haven't you heard the stories?" He asked. All the girls shook their heads. "Well…you can only get out of this cave by discovering 3 things. Responsibility, bravery, and the most important…love. But it is impossible…the cave is actually labret." The librarian told them. "Do you have a map, we may borrow?" Gabriella asked, eagerly. "As a matter of fact…I believe I have one lying around here somewhere…aha! Here it is!" He said, pulling out loose papers from his dress robe. Gabriella looked at it. "Thank you sir!" Gabi said, walking away. Taylor and Sharpay's jaw dropped. "GABRIELLA? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?!" Taylor asked. "Nope," Gabriella said plainly, looking at the map on one of the desks in the library. "Do you know what your getting us into?" Sharpay hissed at her quietly. Gabriella ignored their comments and called the boy over. "Guys, I found a map!" Gabriella yelled in a whisper.

All of the boys walked over. "Ok, come on let's go find your stupid cave, so I can watch my show tonight," Chad said. "Do you think we'll survive even though the caves are labret?" Sharpay asked. Chad stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes bulged out of his head. "LABRET!!?!?!?!?!" He screamed. All the girls nodded. "Were doomed," Ryan said. "Come on! I bet I could find this cave in a flash!" Gabriella said. "Where do we start first?" Taylor asked. Gabriella didn't answer. Her eyes were glued on the map as she made a puzzling face. "Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked, sincerely. "The map…it doesn't make sense!" She said. "Ok…WHAT doesn't make sense?" Ryan asked her. "Well, according to this…we are in the caves right now!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Say what? That's impossible!" Chad said. "Apparently not-wait a sec!" Gabriella said.

Suddenly, the front door to the library opened. "ZEKE!" Sharpay squealed, running towards him. "Hey Hun, how are you?" Zeke asked, hugging her. "Im great...how are you?" She asked. "Im doing good." He said. "How'd you find me?" Sharpay asked. "I have my ways," Zeke said, slyly. Sharpay laughed. "Hey Shar? What are you doing in a library?" Zeke asked. Sharpay looked from Zeke to Gabriella. "Oh you know the usual…reading…and watching Gabi go completely mental." Sharpay said in a casual voice. "SHARPAY COME ON, GABI THINKS SHE FOUND THE ENTRANCE!" Taylor yelled. "What is she talking about? Where are you all going?" Zeke asked. "Uhg, Gabriella thinks she found a cursed cave and wants to find it." Sharpay said, annoyed. "Oh really? Finally, a good use for my new video camera," Zeke said, pulling out his camera from his backpack. Sharpay threw her head back and laughed. "Well, if you come, then I won't mind going." She said, in a flirty tone. "Alright then…Shall we?" Zeke asked, linking his arm with hers. "We shall!" She exclaimed. "This way!" Gabriella called out, walking around the library.

Everybody followed Gabriella down hallway, after hallway, after hallway, after hallway, until they reached a small, alley-type hall. It was dark with torn books, and soggy papers spread out on the ground. "It says…the entrance is right here!" Gabriella said, touching one of the clay cravings on the wall. "Well I don't see any doors around here except the front door to the library, so let's go!" Chad said. "Wait!" Gabriella said. "WHAT!?" Chad yelled, in frustration. Gabrielle eyed the wall that had symbols, carving and pictures engraved on it. "It's a riddle." She whispered. "Oh Jeeze!" Chad exclaimed. "Man, this tape is gonna rock!" Zeke said, video taping Gabriella examining the wall.

"It says 'Im round I'm thin, I lay in your purse, you will find me once you break this curse'" Gabriella read. "Uhm…skinny dead people?" Chad guessed. "Chad…you don't find Skinny dead people IN YUR PURSE! You are so immature!" Troy said. "Well I don't see anybody else coming up with answers!" He argued. "Gold," Gabi whispered. "EW Mold? Who finds that in their purse?!?" Chad asked, disgusted. "NO, GOLD YOU IDIOT!" Taylor yelled. Suddenly, the clay wall slid to the sides, revealing a small staircase gong down, followed by a small light at the bottom of the stairs. Everybody gasped. "Didn't see that coming," Chad said. "Uhh…I just remembered I have to…uh...go take a dump. BYE!" Ryan said/ Taylor and Gabi grabbed him by his shoulders. "Your coming with us!" Taylor growled. "Uhh…o-ok." Ryan said. "Everybody stay close, and follow me." Troy said, leading them down the old, damp steps.


	2. Split Up

Troy held the map in his hand as he walked down the dark staircase; the gang close behind him. "Troy…Im scared," Gabriella whimpered. Troy grasped her hand firmly and gave it a comforting squeeze. Gabi gave out a weak smile before blushing. Troy grinned at her. "I won't let anything happen to you…I promise," Troy assured her. Gabriella nodded as they proceeded down the steps. When they reached the bottom step, a soft ticking sound was heard. "G-guys?" Sharpay stammered. "Do you hear that?" Taylor whispered. "Do I look like I'm deaf?" Chad asked Taylor. "Shutup Chad," Taylor said.

"Guys, it's coming from over there!" Gabriella said, pointing down one of the caves. "This way, come on!" Troy said, motioning them to follow him down the cave. "I can't see anything!" Ryan complained. Chad whipped out his lighter from his pocket. "I'll lead then," Chad said, walking towards the front of the gang. "Chad? Why do you have that lighter?" Taylor asked, suspiciously. "Uhh…no time for questions, we have to hurry and find the gold." Chad told her. Troy quickly grabbed the lighter from Chad. "Hey!" Chad yelled. "I don't trust you using a lighter," Troy said, taking the lead. They went through cave, after cave, after cave until Gabriella stopped them. "Troy…we've been through here before!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Yeah, you're leading us in circles!" Taylor exploded.

While everybody began arguing, Gabriella and Taylor looked at the dead end in front of them. "How is this possible?" Gabriella asked, gazing at the large rock, studying it's texture. "I'm not sure. Maybe Troy is reading the map upside down or something," Taylor guessed. "I doubt that! I checked the map a million times when he held it, to make sure we were going the right way!" Gabi told her. Both girls placed their hands on the rock well to examine it. "Gabs…I think I know why we're going in circles," Taylor whispered. "What is it?" Gabriella asked, softly. "The tunnels are changing," Taylor murmured.

"CUT!" Zeke suddenly said. Both Gabi and Taylor turned their heads to find Zeke filming them. "Taylor, next time put more 'serious-ness" in your voice!" Zeke told her. Taylor rolled her eyes. "ZE-" Taylor stopped herself as a sudden rumbling began above them, shaking the whole cave. "What's going on?" Gabriella asked. "There must be a subway above the tunnel!" Taylor said. All of a sudden, rocks the size of mini vans began falling down, in between Gabriella and the gang. Gabriella stood under the collapsing rocks, her feet frozen with fear. Troy pushed the gang towards the side, to avoid the rocks and turned to see a giant rock headed straight for her. "GABRIELLA!" Troy screamed, terror entering his voice.

He sprinted across the cave and dived for Gabriella, pushing her towards the other side of the cave, avoiding the rest of the falling rocks. Troy and Gabriella landed on the ground and they sat up. Troy saw dust and little bite-sized rocks, fly towards them. Troy quickly covered Gabriella from the dust and rocks waving over them. The two quickly began coughing on their torn-up sleeves for a minute before looking up towards the other side of the cave. They watched as the rocks were piling up quickly, splitting the gang up between Troy and Gabriella, and the rest of their friends. "NO!" Gabriella cried, running towards Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad and Ryan. "Gabriella no! You can't make it through the rocks! They're still falling!" Troy screamed, chasing after her.

_Gabriella's POV: _

As I ran towards my friends, I felt a hand grasp my hand firmly. It was Troy. "Troy let me go!" I screamed, trying to escape his strong grip. "You won't make it Gabriella." He told me. I turned my head and watched as my friends faces began fading away as the rocks piled on each other, blocking my way to my friends. Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I buried my face in Troy's chest. He hugged me tightly, letting me cry in his arms. When I stopped a few tears coming down, we both looked at the entrance to see it completely guarded by the rocks. "I'm scared Troy," I whispered in his ear, as I hugged him. Troy stroked my hair as he hugged me. "Gabi, everything will be ok." He said. I could sense the uncertainty in his voice, but I just nodded my head up and down. "C'mon, let's go see what we can find in these caves," Troy said, releasing the hug. "Ok," I mumbled, still feeling the warm feeling on his fleece sweatshirt when I hugged him. Then, we both began walking down the next tunnel, not knowing what was in store for us.

_Back with the rest of the gang:_

"TROY!" Chad screamed, digging through the rocks. "Chad…Chad…Chad!" Taylor yelled, grabbing him by the ear. "Ow! No Taylor! Ow my best friends are in their Tay! Ow! And I won't leave them!" Chad yelled. Taylor let go of his ear. "Oh I'm so sorry honey," Taylor gushed, hugging him. "My best friends are over there too," she told him quietly. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening!" Sharpay said, panicking. "Wow, this is going to be the best movie ever!" Zeke exclaimed. "Not if we don't SURVIVE!" Ryan yelled at him. "W-we better look for an exit, I mean these tunnels are labret so there's bound to be one or more exits here." Chad said, grabbing another lighter from his pocket. "Good thing I carry two lighters huh?" Chad said, laughing as he lit some torches scattered on the ground. "Again…why do you carry lighters?" Taylor asked. Chad sighed. "Again…we have no time for questions!" Chad said, giving one torch to Ryan as held the other one. "Follow us," Chad told them and they all turned around and walked through a tunnel.

_With Troy and Gabriella:_

"Troy, I can't see anything! Can't you make a fire or something?" Gabriella asked. Troy cursed himself mentally for dropping the lighter back when they were split up. "Um, sure I'll try and see if I remember any Boy Scout rules in camping." Troy said. "Ok, I need some wood and two big rocks." Troy told her. "You rub some rocks together, and I'll get the wood." Gabriella said. She got on her hands and knees and began feeling around the cold ground for some wood. She moved her hand everywhere, until she brushed upon a torch. "Oh, I found something!" Gabriella said. She crawled next to Troy who was rubbing a couple of rocks together, creating sparks." It's working!" Troy said. He lit the torch as the flame got stronger. Troy grabbed the lit torch and stood up with Gabriella. "Which tunnel?" Troy asked her. "I don't care as long as I'm not alone." Gabs said. Troy looked at her. "What?" Gabriella asked. "I won't ever leave your side," He told her, holding her hand. She smiled at him; her eyes sparkling through the flare of the fire. "Thanks Troy," Gabriella whispered, as they went through the left cave.

_Back with the Gang:_

"Uhg these heels are KILLING ME! Why can't we walk on pillows or something soft?" Sharpay complained. "Yeah guys? I really need a break, I'm so tired!" Ryan said, leaning against the wall. All of a sudden, Ryan felt the wall shifted clockwise all the way around and it brought him with it! "Ryan you are such a baby! At least you aren't wearing heels…Ryan?...RYAN!" Sharpay screamed. "Over here!" Ryan said, banging on the wall. "Oh my gosh, Ryan!" Sharpay screamed, banging her fists on the wall. "Guys, help me! He screamed.

_Ryan's POV: _

I heard the gang screaming my name multiple times as they hit the wall trying to break it down. Pssh, like that's ever going to happen. "Help me guys! Hurry!" I yelled, banging the wall. Guys I-" I stopped myself when I heard a hissing sound. "Oh god please no," I whispered, turning around. I looked across the cave to see snakes slithering towards me, with their fangs just itching to dig in my blood veins and poison me. My jaw dropped as I felt faint. "SNAKES!" I yelled.


	3. The Tomb

**Hey Imreally sorry I couldnt update. I had the WASL and when I was posting the chapter, my computer kept saying "Error" And wouldnt let me download it onto my account. But I t finnaly worked...THANK GOD! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and Review this chapter:) Again Im very sory! Plz 4give me:'( **

* * *

"Troy can we please sit and rest for awhile? We have been walking through caves forever!" Gabriella whined, collapsing onto her knees.Troy knelt down beside her. C'mon Gabi, we need to find a way out of here before…" Troy trailed off, not wanting to know they might die there. Gabriella burst into tears. Troy immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Shh, Gabriella everything will be ok," Troy said, in a comforting voice. Gabriella cried in his shoulder for a long time, leaving a wet stain on his sweatshirt. She sniffled lightly, lifting her head off of his shoulder blade. "Sorry," She whispered, wiping her tears. "Hey, it's ok Gabs. I'm always here for you, you should know that." Troy said in his comforting voice, making Gabriella's heart melt.

When Gabriella looked up at Troy, their faces were just centimeters apart. When Troy started leaning in, Gabriella panicked. "Uhh…we better keep moving if we want to get out of here," Gabriella told him, standing up, making Troy kiss the air. Troy sighed heavily as he watched her go through the other cave. "Are you coming?" She asked. "Uh…yeah," He said, making his way over to her. _Way to go Troy. You just HAD to lean in didn't you? She doesn't like you like that you idiot! Don't push it! It will ruin your friendship forever! _Troy's conscience said to him. Troy just hung his head as they continued walking. As they were walking, they reached a large, circular wall with carvings plastered all over it. "Hey look an exit!" Gabriella squealed with excitement as she ran towards it. Troy followed her. "Ok, on the count of 3. 1…2…3! PUSH!" Gabriella said.

They pushed on the wall with all their might. "Uhg…it isn't working!" Gabriella said with frustration. "Gabi…it contains a password or something," Troy said, looking at the wall. "A password?! Oh great! Just what I need right now," Gabriella said, sitting on the ground. Troy examined the wall once more. "No wait…you have to read these pictures on the wall!" He exclaimed. "Oh…And, how do you know this?" Gabriella asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh…I…Uhm…Uhg fine you promise you won't tell any members of the basket-ball team, no cheerleaders, no teachers, none of the jocks, no anybody at our school?" Troy asked. "Yes, yes, YES! Now tell me!" Gabriella yelled. "Ok Jeeze…Uhg Ipayattentioninsocialstudiesclass." He mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Gabriella said. "Uhg, I said I pay attention in Social Studies Ok?!?!" Troy yelled. Gabriella stared at him with a blank look before bursting out laughing. "Gabi!!" Troy pouted. "Ok, ok, Im done, I just think that's impossible for a guy like you! I mean, all you care about is-" Troy cut her off. "Basketball, girls, and parties right? Well no, that's a lie. I like those things, but I like school too. History Class is my favorite class. I love learning about-"

This time, Gabriella cut him off. "Dead people right? And what they did that was so amazing?" She asked. Troy looked at her. "How did you know?" Troy asked. "Because…that's why I like History Class." She told him. Troy stared at her, amazed, while she looked at the wall. "Uhm…Troy? Apparently, you don't pay enough attention; because…these pictures are supposed to make a puzzle…you don't read them…smarts!" Gabriella said. "What?" Troy asked. Gabriella placed her fingers on a picture, making the picture shift to the left. Gabriella pushed another picture making it go up and then turn after about 10 minutes; Troy was on the ground sleeping on a rock, while Gabriella pushed the last picture making it move around the whole wall. "Whoa," Gabriella whispered. Suddenly, the wall shifted to the side, causing Troy to wake up with a jolt. "Im INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT!" He screamed, looking around the cave; his eyes sagging. Gabriella giggled. "C'mon, the wall opened." She told him. "Really?" He asked, standing up. "FREEDOM! FREED-" Troy stopped running towards the opening and stopped flailing his arms. "This is no exit," Troy said. Gabriella walked beside him, into the opening. "No…" She said, looking around the large area. "It's a tomb," She whispered.

The area they entered had stairs beside the opening they entered and in the middle of the area it held a circular stage type object that held 2 coffins. Troy and Gabriella walked down the clay steps and walked around the stage. "Gabriella…look at these carvings!" Troy said, rubbing his chin, like he was reading them. Gabriella crept up behind him, and looked at the carvings. "Oh my…I think I know why they call this cave the cursed love cave," She said. "Why?" Troy asked. "Well, you see that couple kissing above the coffins?" She asked, pointing above them. Troy nodded. "Well those are actual people that died a long time ago…they are the people in the coffin," She said. Before Troy could talk, Gabriella started talking again. "And these pictures that are covering this circular stage…they tell their story…of their love," Gabriella said. She looked at the wall and read aloud, "They met at the top of the hill that separated their cities. Although they weren't allowed to see each other, they found a way around the obstacles. They built these tunnels so they could meet here. Anybody who tried to follow them would be trapped in the tunnels forever, unless you let love lead the way. But then one day, when she went to visit him on the hill, the man never showed up. She found out he died in the war between their two cities. The woman was so upset about his death; she committed suicide, just to be with him. The man's name was…what the?" Gabriella said.

"What…what's his name?" Troy asked, eagerly. "His name is Mandark…what an idiotic name!" She exclaimed. "Haha Mandark, Pssh what kind of name is that?" Troy asked laughing. "The girl's name is pretty," Gabriella commented. "What is it?" Troy asked. "Hatten," Gabriella said. "Oh whoa, that's how they came up with Manhattan, New York. They took their names and combined them, in honor of their love," Gabriella explained. Troy and Gabriella turned around to see a large carving; it was the couple, on their knees kissing. Above the carving was a quote from the couple. Gabriella read them allowed: "Love is brightest in the Dark," Troy and Gabriella looked in each other's eyes for awhile; their eyes glistening as the flare of the fire reflected off of their eyes. Gabriella blushed as she broke their gaze. "How do you think we can get out of these caves?" Troy asked her. "Well…I have a crazy idea," Gabriella said. "What?" Troy asked her. "Never mind it's too crazy," She said, looking away. "C'mon just tell me," Troy said. "Well, the couple found each other in the cave through love, right?" She asked. "Yeah," Troy said, unsurely. "And, to get through the cave, all you need is love right?" She asked again. "Where are you going with this, Gabriella?" Troy asked her. "Well…what if we…kissed?" She asked him.

_Back with the rest of the Gang: _

Recap: Ryan's POV: I heard the gang screaming my name multiple times as they hit the wall trying to break it down. Pssh, like that's ever going to happen. "Help me guys! Hurry!" I yelled, banging the wall. Guys I-" I stopped myself when I heard a hissing sound. "Oh god, please no," I whispered, turning around. I looked across the cave to see snakes slithering towards me, with their fangs just itching to dig in my blood veins and poison me. My jaw dropped as I felt faint. "SNAKES!" I yelled.

Taylor looked around the cave to find old jars scattered around towards the side of the walls. "Chad, grab those spice jars quick!" She yelled. Chad obeyed immediately and chucked the jars to Taylor. She quickly placed them beside the wall and grabbed the torch. "Everybody stand back," She told them. She lit the jars, causing the jars to explode and break the wall down in pieces. The snakes slithered away quickly as Taylor waved the torch in front of them. "Phew, thank guys I thought I was snake food for a second!" Ryan exclaimed, sighing in relief. "No problem, now come on we have to find an exit!" Sharpay exclaimed. The group agreed and walked out of the cave, swiftly.

_With Troy and Gabby:_

"Us…kissing?" Troy asked, nervously. "See, I told you it was a crazy idea," She said, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Us…kissing," Troy said in a daze; a smile growing on his lips. "Haha yeah, us kissing; how weird would that be?" She asked him. Troy broke out of his daze. "Yeah, like I'd ever kiss you!" Troy said, laughing. His eye's widened as he realized at what he said. "Uhg! Well sorry I suggested it!" Gabriella yelled, crossing her arms. "No, No, No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean if I had a choice of either dying or kissing you…" Troy trailed off. "UHG!" Gabriella said in a yell, as she faced away from him. "What? I was giving you a compliment! I was saying I'd rather kiss you then die!" Troy said. "Well I don't know which I would rather do!" She yelled, storming off. Troy sighed. "What is wrong with me?" Troy asked himself, and walked out of the tomb; with Gabriella far a head of him.

10:00pm

Troy and Gabriella walked through another cave; their legs cramping up as they walked further through the caves. "Were going to run out of light on our torch any minute now, aren't we?" Gabriella asked, quietly. "Yeah," Troy whispered. "What are we gonna do?" Troy asked. "What can we do?" Gabriella asked.


	4. Just A Memory

Flashback:

"_Were going to run out of light any minute, aren't we?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah." Troy whispered, miserably. "What are we going to do?" He asked, "What can we do?" She retorted. _

End of Flashback

Gabriella looked at the torch Troy held in his hand and held it with him. He looked from her hand to her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. He smiles, receiving a smile back from her pearly whites. Troy sighed. "Gabriella…I haven't been quite honest with you for…quite sometime now." He said, quietly. "What do you mean?" She asked him, searching his eyes for an answer. "The truth is Gabi…the first day I met you…I fell completely head over heels in love with you. I mean, look at you. You are truly, undeniably scenic and stunning. You are the most compassionate person I have and ever will know. You have the knowledge of 30 million Einstein brains, and you can make the loneliest, humorless person laugh until they fall over crying…Gabriella I love you." He finished, inhaling deeply as if a million pounds of bricks has been removed from his broad shoulders. Tears formed in her big brown eyes. "R-Really?" She stammered, trying not to bawl with joy. He nodded solemnly. "Troy I haven't been honest either…I've loved you since day one." She cried, relief overcoming her facial expression. His eyes widened in complete revelation. Soon, he flashed her his award winning smile, making her blush. All at once, the dim light that reflected off the walls from the torch began to fade briskly. Troy looked from the torch to Gabriella. Studying each other's eyes for the answer, only to both realize that they had to do…what they have longed to do. Gradually, they leaned in to each other. As the yellow-orange glow burnt out, their lips met in what you can call the most passionate, peaceful kiss you can possibly imagine. They broke away after a moment. "I love you." Troy whispered in her ear, his forehead resting comfortably on hers. "I love you too." Gabriella responded in a hushed tone, grinning from ear to ear.

Out of the blue, a golden glim of light shot through the trail of the cave. They turned towards the light and back at each other. Locking hands, they darted for the only possible exit. But what they saw was even more exquisite than they could possibly ever imagine. The sight took their breath away, leaving them speechless. Only one word was able to escape their moist, red lips. "Gold." They whispered, squeezing each other's hand. Mountains and mountains of gold piled high to the sky, were lying around the rather large space. Endless amounts of gold were stacked, all the way down the cave. There was so much gold, it looked as if the floor in the room was made of gold as well. "Wait, wait, wait HOLD UP!" Troy shouted. "What?" Gabriella questioned, admiring a radiant gold necklace. "Now I know this didn't just fall from the sky…where did all of this gold come from?" Troy asked, looking around. "Hmm, maybe this can tell us." Gabriella suggested, grasping an ancient scroll from the pile of gold. "It says here that this gold was stashed away for safe keeping…from the cities. However the couple never spotted this gold." She read. "Do you believe everything you read?" A mysterious voice challenged, from the shadows of the cave. The voice bounced off the golden walls, echoing through the space. Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella as she hid behind him. He tightened his grip on her. "Who are you?" He demanded, a bit loudly. "Take a guess…" the voice challenged, edge detected in his tone, as he stepped into the light. Gabriella gawked at the man, gasping. "Mandark?"

With the Gang

"Uhg…I don't think I can make it!" Ryan moaned. "Yeah! My tape is almost out of film!" Zeke bleated. "Wow Zeke…can't you think of anything else besides your STUPID CAMERA!?!" Chad bellowed, clearly frustrated. "Like what?" Zeke dumbly asked. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact that we're TRAPPED IN A CAVE AND THAT WERE ALL DOOMED TO DIE IF WE DON'T GET OUT SOON!" He screamed. "Guys! Chill, will ya? We have to-" Taylor stopped and sniffed the oxygen around her. "Do you guys smell that?" She inquired. She smelled the air again, this time with all of the others. "Oh my god…it smells like…chocolate!" Chad said, saliva spilling over his hungry lips. They searched the cave for the smell, only to come across a suspicious Sharpay; her back turned to the gang. Taylor thrusted Sharpay's shoulder around to face the starving crowd. Sharpay stood there with chocolate smothered all over her pink shaded cheeks. They gasped in hunger and anger. "Uhhh…hey, guys…" she started, her mouth openly occupied with loads of chocolate. "GET HER!" Chad hollered, pouncing on the blonde. "AHHHHH!!!!!" She shrieked in terror. They all scuttled after her as a mob until Chad took a leap of faith and landed smack on top of Sharpay. "GIVE ME THE DAMN CHOCOLATE!" He howled, fighting her for the scrap of food. She struggled under his grip until she stuffed it into her bra. "HA! Good luck, lunk head basket ball boy." She mocked. He smirked at her. "You really think that will stop me?" He asked, stuffing his hand down her shirt, snatching the chocolate from her large breasts. "OH MY GOD, CHAD YOU PIG!" She screeched, trying to get every hint of Chad germs off of her. "Ah, the sweet taste of chocolate with a hint of tities…my favorite!" He said, devouring the brown clump of sugar. Then, suddenly Taylor's torch light blew out, leaving them into utter darkness. The girls' screams made the boys dive to the floor, hugging their ears for protection. "Girls, SHUTUP!" Chad yelled, over-powering all their screams. Out of nowhere, then, came a baby-blue colored sphere that floated freely towards the frightened group. Taylor his behind Chad, noticing that the sphere was coming increasingly close to them. "Ch-Ch-Chad…what is it?" She stuttered, trying not to panic. Chad froze, hypnotized by the floating figure. "Chaaaaad!" Taylor pressured. He shook his afro covered head and pondered the situation. "Uhm…Who…Who are you?" He asked the sphere. "Oh yeah, real smooth, like it can talk, you dumbass!" Sharpay growled, hiding behind Zeke who eagerly was filming the petrified faces and the blue sphere; a smile plastered on his face. "Uhm, Sharpay, this video is going to be shown to very important people in this world…It'd be wise if you didn't curse while the camera is filming." He noted to her. She glared at him, and suddenly stomped on his foot with her glistening white, right heel. "OW OW! I'M SORRY I WAS KIDDING!" He said hopping on one foot, clutching his foot in one hand and the camera in the other. She smirked, and went back to hiding behind his broad body. "Okay I'll ask again…Who. ?" Chad asked. The blue sphere floated in the same spot for a moment, only to then trudge forward ahead of them. "I think it wants us to follow..."Ryan whispered. "Wow, that wasn't the stupidest idea I'v ever heard, Ryan!" Chad said, sarcasm high in his voice. "Are you nuts?!" Taylor added. "Guys…it's a floating ball of fucking light…get a grip on yourselves." Ryan said. "Fine!" Chad retorted, failing at finding a better comeback. They all followed the light and after a few minutes, they came across a gold covered cave. "GOLD!" Chad yelled, happily. "Chad? Taylor? Guys!?" A familiar voice came from across the wide open space. The gang looked up to see 3 figures, standing awkwardly next to each other. "GABRIELLA! TROY! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Sharpay and Taylor echoed. "TROY!" Chad and Zeke yelled. "GUYS!" Troy retorted. They all began to exchange hugs. "I thought I would never see you again!" Taylor cried, hugging her best friend. "Aww, look, now you guys get to die together…don't you feel much better?" A deep voice said. Their gazes transferred to the voice, who stood next to the blue light. "Who are you?" Taylor whispered. "I am Mandark." Mandark said. "What's that?" Chad asked, his gaze fixed on the blue light. The sphere of blue began to spin faster and faster and faster and soon enough morphed into a woman. Her eyes were brown as forest tree trunks. She had dark brunette hair that was an exceptionable length, thin cut and to her shoulders. Her lip stick was dark and made her lips a radiant luscious purple. The silver necklace she wore went into the cleavage of her black skimpy dress. The black dress contratsted perfectly with her light tan skin tone. "I am Hatten." She said, tranquilly. "Wait…you guys didn't die?" Gabriella asked, shocked at this news. "Ah, I beg to differ Miss…we are merely a memory." Mandark replied, slyly.


End file.
